Jamitov Hymem
Admiral Jamitov Hymem is an Earth Federation politician who serves as the leader of the Earth Federation's counter-insurgent organization Titans and the main antagonist of the first half of Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. He plans to use the Titans as a private army to further his own scheme for world domination. He also appears as the overarching antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory OVA that serves as a prequel to Zeta Gundam, where he exploits the attacks of the Delaz Fleet in order to gain backing to form the Titans. Biography Jamitov first appeared when he met with Bask Om on Gryps to discuss the AEUG attack on Jaburo and the fortification of Gryps. In order to help him maintain control, he summons Paptimus Scirocco, a powerful Newtype known as "the man from Jupiter." Although Scirrocco pledged his loyalty by signing a contract with his own blood, Jamitov and Bask still have misgivings about bringing him on. At the first meeting in Dakar, Jamitov deviously arranges the assassination of AEUG leader Blex Forer allowing him to convince the Federation Council to hand over full control of the Federation Forces to the Titans. He later appears at the Titans headquarters in Kilimanjaro right when it is under attack by the AEUG and Karaba. Jamitov personally observes an experiment where they try to determine if Cyber-Newtype Four Murasame can use the Psycho Gundam to its full potential, but the psycho waves prove too much for her, which he finds very disappointing. Sensing Four's pain, Kamille wanders deeper and deeper into the base with Char Aznable close behind. They run into Jamitov and Char quickly tries dispatching him in order to avenge Commodore Blex, but Jamitov escapes saying that he overestimated Char. Although the AEUG and Karaba eventually overwhelm the Titans and destroy their base, Jamitov successfully launches back out into space. Later at the Gate of Zedan, Jamitov prepares to meet with Haman Karn, the leader of Axis Zeon. He discusses this meeting with Jerid Messa and entrusts him with a device to use in the event that Haman tries to pull off any stunts. When they meet, Haman tells Jamitov that as they speak the Axis asteroid is headed on a collision course with the Gate of Zedan. Jamitov asks what she wants and Haman boldly admits that the only thing she came for was his life. Jerid tries to shoot her with the device that Jamitov gave him, but Haman dodges the shot and grabs hold of her earring, saying that it is filled with enough cyanide to kill every person in the room. As she leaves, Haman releases the gas but Jerid seals himself and Jamitov in a secret compartment to avoid it. Later the Axis asteroid does indeed collide with the Gate of Zedan, but not before Jamitov and Bask evacuate with most of their forces intact. In his last appearance, Jamitov attends a conference with Haman and Scirocco. He reprimands Scirocco for failing to show up at the Gate of Zedan when it was being destroyed, but doesn't go any further than that, even though he still doesn't trust Scirocco. During the conference, Scirocco says he agrees with Haman about how people "whose souls are weighed down by Earth's gravity" are hardly fit to lead in outer space, irking Jamitov despite his claims of loyalty. Scirocco pulls a gun on Haman, but Char shoots him first, grazing his arm. Sensing the danger, Sarah Zabiarov blasts through the conference room with her Bolinoak Sammahn, sending everything into disarray. Jamitov and Scirocco are the only two people left in the remains of the conference room. Scirocco confidently takes this opportunity to kill Jamitov and blame Haman for it. Trivia *In many respects, Jamitov Hymem is similar to Gihren Zabi from Mobile Suit Gundam, the first installment of the Gundam Universal Century (U.C.) continuity. This is because both of them are the main antagonists of their respective anime series, both of them are tyrants working for a group founded under a noble cause that eventually is corrupted, and both of them are killed by one of their henchmen towards the end of the series because their ambition is too much for both of them to handle. In addition, both of their traitorous henchmen participate in the final battle, while they do not, because they die before the heroes can battle them. Navigation Category:Gundam Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Elitist Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Conspirators Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Hypocrites Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Homicidal Category:Servant of Hero Category:Betrayed Category:Aristocrats Category:Deceased Category:Genocidal Category:Usurper Category:Mongers Category:Jingoists Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Non-Action Category:Tyrants Category:Bigger Bads Category:Enigmatic Category:Deal Makers Category:Provoker